


Milk and Vine

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers
Genre: Agents of Shield Finale? Never heard of that, Bi Daisy Johnson, Bi Peter Parker, DENIAL ISN'T JUST A RIVER IN EGYPT, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, John Mulaney References, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Peter Parker, canon? what’s that, endgame? never meet her, its pretty gay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A texting chat. I’m not original. Who cares?WARNING: It’s not very straightEnjoy, y’all.





	1. What’s Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this’ll be good, maybe it won’t.

**TheBestHawkeye**@TacoArrow 

What’s up…

**SwingsBothWays **@SpooderMan 

I’m Jared

**KickedDownTheDoor** @NotThatStraight 

I’m 19

**HeartofStone **@IronHeart 

And I never f*cking learned to read

**SwingsBothWays **@SpooderMan

Do I sense a Six reference in your username?

**HeartofStone **@IronHeart

Of course.

_@SpooderMan followed @IronHeart_

**HeartofStone **@IronHeart

Fellow musical trash?

**SwingsBothWays **@SpooderMan

You know it

**IcedAmericano** @BrooklynBitch

You called?

**SwingsBothWays **@SpooderMan

Mr. America, your language appalls me. Have the PSA’s taught you nothing?

**IcedAmericano **@BrooklynBitch

What PSA’s?


	2. Why You Always Lyin’?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no ideas, and this isn’t proof read whatsoever. Have fun!

**KnifeToMeetYou **@DeityOfLies

I have no idea what you are talking about either

**ThunderboltsAndLighting **@GodOfThunder

You’re alive!?!

**KnifeToMeetYou **@DeityOfLies

Don’t act so surprised. 

**PerfumeOrVodka** @LastVal

Fair. 

**YouKnowIAm **@TonyStank

Shouldn't we be worried that he’ll try to take over the world or something?

**LiarLair** @PantsOnFire

Nah, he’s right here

[_picture of a female Loki lounging on a couch with her phone_]

**YouKnowWhoIAm **@TonyStank

And who are you?

**LiarLiar **@PantsOnFire

I’m everyone and no one. But to specify, I, the amazing Verity, am a lie detector who is currently recording Loki mumble-singing all of _Wicked._

**Swings**


End file.
